


Call Me Queen

by Tressimir



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Femdom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu and Naoto are alone, and the Detective Princess ascends to the throne her lover so adores seeing her on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Queen

“Say it again.” Her voice was soft and gentle and so undeniably sexy that just hearing it sent his heart racing.

 

Yu gently stroked his lover’s cheek, his gray eyes meeting her dark blue ones before leaning in to kiss her. “I love you, Naoto.” His lips met hers just after saying the words, his free arm slipping around her waist while he continued resting his right hand against her face.

 

The Detective Princess purred happily into the kiss; even when they were just chaste, close-lipped kisses, she adored the sensation of her lips locked with his. “I love you too. I love you so much. And I love hearing you tell me you love me.”

 

“I’ll say it as many times as you want. I know what they call you, but you really are a princess in my eyes, and I’ll be yours until the end of my days.” She was so small and felt so delicate in his arms, and even though he knew she was as tough as anyone he knew and tougher than most, he couldn’t help but want to shelter and protect her, to make his love a fortress for her solace.

 

Naoto smiled at his words, gently holding him back from kissing her again and murmuring, “Mine?” Her lips quirked into a small, teasing smile as possibilities blossomed in her mind.

 

Yu nodded, seeing the inspiration flash behind her eyes and draw her lips into that smile, and felt his heart skip a beat. She was planning something, and since it was Naoto it had to be good. “Forever yours. My beautiful princess, you have my heart and my loyalty for as long as you wish to hold them.” He leaned in to kiss her again, but to his surprise she continued holding him back.

 

“Hmhmhm…” A sultry chuckle escaped the young detective’s pink lips as she locked eyes with her lover. “So loyal, so dedicated to me. Prove the depths of your adoration. Kneel.” She swept one small, soft hand across his cheek, an affectionate touch but fleeting as the wind.

 

That voice – that perfect, angelic voice. It was nothing short of irresistible, like a siren’s song. He couldn’t deny that voice. Yu fell to his knees in front of the younger girl, eyes downturned with the utmost respect as he heard her speak again. “So obedient… You’re a tower of will when dealing with others, but when we’re alone you don’t hesitate for a moment before kneeling at my feet. If anyone else saw you, they would call you my slave.”

 

Yu’s world felt like it had contracted, like only he and Naoto existed and everything else was only an illusion. “They would be right.” He murmured just loud enough for his young lover to hear. “You are my princess, and I your loyal slave. Your wish is my command, my lady.” The words came strangely easily to him, further convincing him to play his role.

 

Naoto’s breath caught in her throat at how easily her beloved senpai submitted to her. Everyone loved him, whether as a friend, a brother or – in the case of the other girls in the Investigation Team – as an unobtainable lover, but he was hers. “Kiss my boots.” She ordered in a gentle yet firm voice, stroking Yu’s cheek with her fingertips.

 

She could have asked him to cut out his tongue and he would’ve obeyed, such was the hold her voice had on him. As it was, he lowered his face to the ground, kissing Naoto’s black leather boots reverently. The detective looked so good in them, not much different than her ordinary style save for the slightly higher heels that only made her more alluring, and he felt absolutely no shame in kissing those boots his love wore so well. “Yes, Princess. Anything for you, Princess.”

 

“No.” She breathed haltingly, a sexual thrill coursing through her body at the power she wielded over him. “Not Princess, not with the way you worship me. Call me Queen.”

 

The silver-haired team leader couldn’t suppress a lustful moan at his young dominatrix’s order, his cock completely rigid from the overwhelming aura of command that the small girl managed to exude. “As you wish, my Queen.” He replied meekly.

 

Naoto licked her lips, possibilities flashing through her mind. Yu was like putty in her hands; she could tell him to do anything, anything at all, and she knew he would do it without hesitation. She owned him, body, mind and soul. “Yes,” She whispered breathlessly. “As I wish. I require a seat; provide it.”

 

With only a nod to signify that he heard her, Yu shifted so that Naoto faced his side and placed his palms to the floor, his position on all fours sufficient enough for her to lower her diminutive, slender body onto his back, crossing her legs and looking the perfect picture of a young queen. “No one knows how deeply you adore me. Even Yosuke-senpai has no idea that you aren’t my lover, but my property to use and receive pleasure from at my whim. Isn’t that right, Senpai?” The girl’s voice was an erotic, breathy whisper as she ran her fingertips over the back of his neck, the gentle touch her reward for his devotion.

 

“Yes, my Queen.” His heart felt like it was about to burst, his blood pulsing in his ears and his cock throbbing as even more of the world fell away. Nothing was real – nothing save Naoto, seated on his back and favoring him with a gentle caress while speaking in that alluring voice.

 

Her lover’s arousal was obvious from his voice alone, and the younger girl decided on how she would reward him. Withdrawing her fingertips from his neck, she slipped one hand past the twin waistbands of her pants and the ruffled panties she wore, thumb rubbing at her clit while she slowly fingered herself. “All that you are belongs to me. You love me. You will fight, bleed and die for me. And you will do none of this for any other girl, because I am your Queen, and my possession of you has been marked into every inch of your body by the privilege of making love to me. Any commands I give you will be followed, no matter the cost. Because I am not the most important thing in your life; I _am_ your life, and without me you would cease to exist.” She was so caught up in her dominant monologue that her breath barely caught as she pushed herself over the edge, the surge of pleasure making the moment sharper and clearer than ever before. “Now, my Senpai, my Yu-kun… Cum for me.”

 

She was too much. He had faced goddesses who lacked even a fraction of this small girl’s authority, and he couldn’t possibly resist her. The tightness in his balls had steadily increased as she had spoken, and it was only when he felt the dampness of her own orgasm through her clothing and heard her inexorable command that he finally achieved his own release, gritting his teeth and letting out a savage, bestial growl as his heavy load soaked through his boxers and the front of his pants.

 

Naoto got up and helped him to his feet, sharing a sweet, loving kiss with the man she adored beyond all else, and whispered, “Did I do alright in playing the queen, Yu?”

 

“You’re too good at it.” He replied, a tired smile on his face as his senses became capable of registering reality again. “Your voice is perfect for it, and there’s something irresistible about you taking control with such a tiny body.”

 

The detective pouted cutely and muttered, “I always wished I was taller, so others didn’t look down on me physically as well as mentally… But if a diminutive mistress is your type, I have no regrets about my stature.”

 

He embraced her and kissed her again. “You’re my type, Naoto, and you would be even if you were taller. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. I love you so much. And I love hearing you tell me you love me.”


End file.
